Mine?
by Easier Smile
Summary: "You'll stay, right? I'm yours? Promise?" "I promise." Conner tries to protect Jr. He tries to protect his teammates. And he tries to protect himself. Too bad weapons are made to destroy./slash SuperboyxIcicle Jr


_For the yj anon meme: While in Belle Revve, some people (guards, prisoners, whatever) start getting a little too grabby with Cameron, so Conner pretends to make him his bitch (they don't HAVE to do anything sexual, just pretend. Unless anon wants them to, in which case, yay!) because Jr's dad doesn't care and was considering using Jr to get favors. Conner's charade works. Trouble is, Conner "doesn't mind" it a little too much. He realizes he actually wants him. Everything else is up to anon._

* * *

><p>Conner had seen a lot of things thanks to the G-Gnomes, but he had yet to actually experience most of them. He'd seen the moon, slept in a bed, ate food. And now he was experiencing prison. It wasn't as nice as the others. The food wasn't like M'gann's. He wanted to punch the other prisoners' (hell, guards, too) faces in. He hated that damn collar around his neck. He hated the feeling of being watched, feeling like they were all animals being studied. Or weapons. He was a real human being. He wasn't an experiment.<p>

He wasn't.

When he had been given this assignment, he'd figured he'd be paired up with some idiotic asshole and that he'd have to try hard not to give in to his own violent urges. Icicle Jr.? He was different than expected. He'd deny it to M'gann, the rest of the team, everyone, that he actually...liked him on some level. Not like M'gann or Kaldur or even Robin, Wally, or Artemis. He didn't exactly feel any fondness for the guy - he was a villain - but he was the only person that hadn't managed to anger him, and in Superboy Land that did mean something, even if he didn't quite know what.

But there was something odd. Conner noticed that with all Jr's bravado, he seemed a little nervous around some of the other inmates. He didn't understand why, because their powers were null due to their collars, and it's not like Jr wasn't a bad guy, too. For a while he just ignored it. He was here undercover. Jr wasn't his friend or even someone that he would bother being around if the cryopath hadn't made a point of getting into Belle Reve.

But...

"Why you so twitchy?" Conner blurted out as they were eating their lunch.

Jr jumped slightly. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Conner tried not to scowl, he really did, but old habits die hard. "Yer as twitchy as a long tailed cat in a room fulla rockin' chairs."

"Haha, what?" Jr laughed, but there was a flash of anxiety around his eyes. "Prison life must be getting to ya, buddy."

Conner opened his mouth to say something about it, but then thought better of it. Kaldur once said that you needed to be patient. And he needed to be patient as to not blow his M'gann's cover. Even so, he pulled his hands under the table, clenching them in and out of fists. "Mebbe so," he replied lightly, even though he had an urge to demand Jr tell him what was going on. So much for not getting angry at him.

But Jr had relaxed. "You'll get used to it." He smiled at Conner for a moment, and then blinked as though catching himself. "Sooo," he began, leaning forward a bit. "tell me more about your sister."

Their conversation turned more trivial, which was another thing that Conner hadn't ever expected. He'd never actually spoken casually to another person before. It was bizarre to talk to somebody like this, particularly to someone that he might have to fight one day. It was nice. But it wasn't allowed.

As they talked, Conner felt a pair of eyes on him, and discreetly glanced around, his gaze finding Icicle Sr. The capo's face was unreadable, but his eyes matched his power. Conner tried to focus on his conversation with Jr, not wanting to miss anything that could be used, but he couldn't shake off the apprehension of a possible fight.

* * *

><p><em>I apologize for the short chapters. I'm trying to get in the swing of writing, and hopefully my chapters will get longer and more interesting as time goes on. Also, I have no idea how to write a New Orleans accent, it's different from my own slight southern accent (yes, there is more than one kind of southern accent. XD) This will be updated soon. :}<em>


End file.
